


Try Again (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: pasabog sa kakahuyan (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	Try Again (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> eto na inaabangan niyo HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> i'm dedicating this to mam jacky kasi birthday niya ngayon at siya talaga dahilan bat ko nilabas 'to today hehe ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> ps. sa mga kids dyan, magdasal kayo ha? ask for our tito lord's forgiveness (-/\\-)
> 
> pps. di ko na 'to naproofread dahil ngayon ko lang talaga sinulat 'to like kaninang 12nn ko lang sinimulan kaya pasensya na sa typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na mga na-type ko v(•v•)v
> 
> anyway, enjoy mga demonyo ( ˘ ³˘)~♡

bumitaw na si chanyeol sa pagkakahawak niya sa mga pisngi ni kyungsoo pero laking gulat niya nung bigla siya nitong hinawakan sa mga pisngi niya at mabilis na hinalikan sa labi

saglit pa siyang natigilan sa ginawa nito pero kalaunan ay humalik narin siya pabalik. it was just a soft kiss from the start pero di alam ni chanyeol bakit biglang onti-onting bumibilis ang mga halikan nila

napalakad naman siya paurong habang agresibo na ang halikan nila ni kyungsoo hanggang sa napasandal na siya sa may pader. napahawak naman siya sa may bewang ni kyungsoo at sinusubukan niyang pigilan ito sa paghalik pero hindi nagpatinag si kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang siya sa paghalik kay chanyeol

chanyeol could feel that he's getting out of breath sa halikan nila ni kyungsoo kaya dito pinilit na niyang inilayo si kyungsoo sa kanya. they both stared at each other as they catch their breath

sobrang di parin makapaniwala si chanyeol kung bakit bigla siyang hinalikan ng ganun ni kyungsoo

"Babaㅡlet'sㅡstop. Baka mayㅡ"

hindi na natapos ni chanyeol ang sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan na ulit siya ni kyungsoo. ramdam niya ang panggigigil sa kanya ni kyungsoo at hindi niya nagugustuhan kung saan ito maaaring patungo

"Babaㅡpleaseㅡrelax." chanyeol said in between their kiss

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni kyungsoo sa leeg ni chanyeol at nagulat naman ito nung biglang sinipsip ni kyungsoo yung balat niya

"Baba... Wait... Don't leave a mark."

"Too late. I already did and I'll leave more."

bahagya namang nagulat si chanyeol sa binulong ni kyungsoo. the smaller did leave a few more marks on his neck at hindi alam ni chanyeol bakit nagagawa ito ngayon ng jowa niya

after the last mark that kyungsoo left ay umayos na siya ng tayo at bahagyang ngumiti habang nakatingin sa mga markang iniwan niya sa leeg ni chanyeol

"There. That shows that you're mine. Pag tinanong ka kung bakit ka may ganyan just tell them you got allergies." kyungsoo said with a smirk

sobrang speechless naman si chanyeol ngayon dahil sa inaakto ng kanyang mahal na si kyungsoo

"Tara na. Balik na tayo dun. Gutom na rin ako. Let's eat."

akma na sanang maglalakad si kyungsoo pero mabilis siyang nahablot sa pulsuhan ni chanyeol at nung paglingon niya rito ay agad siya nitong hinalikan sa labi

"You think dun na matatapos ginawa mo baba?" chanyeol teasingly asked

dahan-dahan namang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa loob ng tshirt ni kyungsoo atsaka pinaglaruan ang nipsnips nito

"Hmmㅡbaㅡba... noㅡno... waㅡwag dito."

bumaba naman mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg ni kyungsoo at napangisi siya ng maliit

"After kissing me like that, tingin mo dun na matatapos yun? You even left love marks on my neck. Tangina Drix. You turned me on so much on how you fucking suddenly dominated me there."

mahina namang napaungol si kyungsoo dahil biglang sinipsip ni chanyeol ang balat niya sa leeg at sabay na pinisil ang isang nips niya

"Since we are both hungry, why don't we eat each other up?"

bahagya namang nanlaki mga mata ni kyungsoo atsaka naitulak bahagya si chanyeol para tignan ito

"Baㅡbaba, weㅡwe can't do it here. Baㅡbaka may makakita sa 'tin anㅡandito lang tayo sa laㅡlabas."

chanyeol smirked at him atsaka hinawakan siya sa bewang at inilapit at sinimulang halikan ulit sa leeg niya

"Hmm... this place is a bit far from the film site at madami namang puno. Wala namang makakapansin sa 'tin dito unless if you moan loudly someone might really caught us."

thinking about it makes kyungsoo a bit flushed

"So, hold your moans baba para di tayo mahuli."

chanyeol started to kiss kyungsoo on the lips again habang dahan-dahan niyang binubuksan ang butones at zipper ng pants nito

he carefully put his hand inside kyungsoo's underwear at doon dahan-dahang pinump ang alaga niya kay kyungsoo. napangisi naman bahagya si chanyeol nung maramdaman niyang buhay na buhay na ang alaga niya kay kyungsoo

"You're already this hard, baba?" chanyeol teasingly asked nung tumigil siya sa paghalik kay kyungsoo

bahagya naman siyang nagulat nung dinakma ni kyungsoo ang kanyang gigantic alaga

"Parang ikaw hindi ha?" kyungsoo said habang bahagyang nakakunot ang noo at nakanguso

mahina namang tumawa si chanyeol atsaka hinawakan sa pisngi si kyungsoo at hinalikan sa labi

napangiti naman ng maliit si kyungsoo habang hinahalikan siya ni chanyeol. sinimulan naman na rin niyang buksan yung butones at zipper ng pants ni chanyeol at dito tumigil siya sa paghalik kay chanyeol atsaka nagsquat

"Gutom na ko. I'll need my milk now." it was a tease kaya di napigilan ni chanyeol ang mapangisi

onti-onti namang binaba ni kyungsoo ang pants at brief ni chanyeol at bahagya pa siyang nagulat dahil muntik na siyang masampal sa mukha nung maglalabas ng kanyang iinumin na milk

napalunok naman saglit si kyungsoo dahil hindi parin siya sanay at makapaniwalang ganito kalaki si chanyeol. everytime na makikita niyang ganito katigas si chanyeol feeing niya mawawarak siya ng todo

dahan-dahan naman niya itong hinawakan at sinimulang bombahin (ohmygod di ko alam tagalog ng pump and google said its bomba so HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

napaliyad naman ng ulo si chanyeol at sabay na napapikit ng mga mata nung sinimulang isubo ni kyungsoo ang kanyang alaga na tagalabas ng kanyang gatas

"Aㅡahh... baba..."

di naman napigilan ni chanyeol ang mapaungol ng mahina dahil biglang sinipsip ni kyungsoo ang kanyang jiggly balls habang binobomba ang kanyang hard and juicy hotdog

"Ahㅡahh... shit... fuck... baba... naㅡnakikiliti ako... tangina... laㅡlalabasan ako aㅡagad niyan ehh."

kyungsoo was licking and sucking his jiggly balls habang dahan-dahang hinahaplos ang tip ng hard and juicy hotdog niya

bahagya namang napangisi si kyungsoo atsaka tumigil sa ginagawa niya

sinimulan naman niya ulit isubo ang maglalabas ng iinumin niyang gatas at medyo nahihirapan siya dahil ilang beses palang naman niya itong nagawa at di parin siya sanay sa laki ni chanyeol

it took him a while bago niya nasubo ng buo si chanyeol at talagang sagad na sagad ito hanggang sa lalamunan niya. feeling niya masusuka na siya dahil sa laki at haba ni chanyeol

dahan-dahan naman niyang iginalaw ang bibig niya at mahigpit namang napahawak si chanyeol sa buhok ni kyungsoo

since ilang beses pa nga lang nagagawa ito sa kanya ni kyungsoo, hindi parin maiwasan ni chanyeol ang mas lalong ma-turn on sa tuwing sinusubo siya ni kyungsoo

he could feel how small and hot kyungsoo's mouth is. medyo naaawa rin siya kasi alam niyang nahihirapan si kyungsoo sa laki ng kanyang alaga pero wala naman siyang magagawa dun si kyungsoo talaga ang mag-aadjust sa alaga niya

from slow sucking ay onti-onti nang binilisan ni kyungsoo ang pagsubo sa alaga ni chanyeol. pilit namang pinipigilan ni chanyeol ang pag-ungol niya kaya mahigpit siyang napapahawak sa buhok ni kyungsoo

"Aㅡahh... tangina baba... you'reㅡyou're really sucking me good... fuck."

hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili at sinimulan na niyang bayuhin si kyungsoo sa bunganga nito. halos mabulunan naman si kyungsoo dahil sagad kung sagad ang ginagawang pagbayo ni chanyeol sa bibig niya

and a few minutes later ay naglabas na ng gatas na iinumin ni kyungsoo si chanyeol ( ◡‿◡ ♡)

agad namang inalis ni chanyeol ang kanyang alaga sa bibig ni kyungsoo at alala naman siyang napatingin dito

"Soㅡsorry baba. Nasagad ko ata ng sobra."

napahawak naman si kyungsoo sa bibig niya at bahagyang napapikit habang nilulunok ang thick milk ni chanyeol

"Tangina ka, baba. Akala ko papatayin mo na ko dun."

mahina namang natawa si chanyeol atsaka binigyan ng halik sa noo si kyungsoo

"Sorry, baba. It's not my fault na ganito kalaki ang palagi mong sinusubo. You still like it diba?"

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya atsaka napayuko bahagya para iwasan ang mga tingin ni chanyeol sa kanya

"IㅡI actually love it. IㅡI love how you just suddenly put it in the deepest part of my throat and make me choke."

bigla namang nanlaki mga mata ni chanyeol sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. this is the first time he heard him say things like this. dati kasi whenever he asks him the smaller just keeps quiet and feels shy, and chanyeol really finds it cute but right it makes him feel more things inside him

dali-dali naman niyang tinayo si kyungsoo atsaka mabilis na hinalikan ito sa labi

"You really know how to make me more turned on 'no baba?"

kyungsoo couldnt even speak dahil grabe ang paghalik ni chanyeol sa kanya ngayon. laplap kung laplap (charing not charing HAHAHAHAHA)

mahigpit namang napahawak si kyungsoo sa damit ni chanyeol sa may dibdib dahil sobrang lunod na siya sa mga halik nito

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na hinahawakan na ni chanyeol ang kanya mini alaga kaya di niya naiwasang mapaungol habang hinahalikan siya ni chanyeol

"I'll help you now, baba." chanyeol whispered habang bumababa ang mga halik niya sa leeg ni kyungsoo

chanyeol was about to bend down pero pinigilan siya ni kyungsoo

nagulat naman siya nung tumalikod si kyungsoo sa kanya atsaka tuluyang binaba ang pants at brief nito at tumuwad sa harap niya

"Doㅡdo me, baba."

sobrang nanlaki naman mga mata ni chanyeol sa sinabi ni kyungsoo

"Peㅡpero babaㅡ"

"I'm allowing you to do me. Please fuck me, baba. Fuck me hard."

natigilan naman si chanyeol sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. napapa-putangina na lang siya sa utak niya dahil gago kyungsoo's asking him to fuck him hard and the smaller is spreading his butt in front of him

natataranta na deep inside si chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam gagawin niya kasi nga may pangako siya sa mama at papa ni kyungsoo dati

"Waㅡwait... baㅡba... diㅡdi kaya naㅡnabibigla ka lang?"

bahagya namang kumunot noo ni kyungsoo sa kanya

"You've been teasing me the past days, baba. I can't take it anymore. Do me hard now."

hindi naman nakasagot si chanyeol kasi he's really hesitating kasi iniisip niya parin yung pinangako niya sa mga magulang ni kyungsoo noon

umayos naman ng tayo si kyungsoo atsaka nagbuntong hininga. lumapit siya kay chanyeol atsaka hinalikan ito sa may leeg

"It's okay, baba. Wag mo na isipin pinangako mo kela mama noon. It's fine now. Nasa edad nadin naman tayo."

sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ngayon ni chanyeol. nabibigla parin siya sa mga sinasabi ni kyungsoo ngayon

"So please..." kyungsoo seductively said as he placed soft kisses paakyat sa pisngi ni chanyeol. "Fuck me hard on my first time, baba."

and with that halos sumabog na sa loob si chanyeol

tangina lang talaga ng epekto ng pang-aakit sa kanya ni kyungsoo

mabilis naman niyang pinagpalit ang pwesto nila ni kyungsoo atsaka agad-agad niya itong hinalikan sa labi

"You asked for this so I'll just give you what you want, baba. Pero I'll be gentle muna since this is your first time. I don't want you to feel pain on your first sex." chanyeol softly said at napangiti naman si kyungsoo rito

inangat naman ni chanyeol ang isang paa ni kyungsoo atsaka dahan-dahang hinawakan ang holey grail nito

"I'll spread you first bago ko ipasok ang talagang wawarak sayo ha baba?"

napakagat naman sa labi si kyungsoo habang ibinaon ang mukha niya sa may balikat ni chanyeol atsaka tumango. iniisip palang niya kung gaano kalaki ang alaga ni chanyeol alam niyang wawarakin talaga siya nito

putangina kakayanin kaya niya? parang kahit tip palang hindi na niya kakayanin ehh

chanyeol licked once of his fingers atsaka dahan-dahan itong ipinasok sa loob ni kyungsoo. kyungsoo could feel a sting pero kaya naman niyang indahin. chanyeol slowly put it in and out of kyungsoo's hole at nakikita naman niyang onti-onting nag-aadjust si kyungsoo rito

he inserted another finger and this time napapikit lalo si kyungsoo at napayakap siya ng mahigpit kay chanyeol dahil mas lalong naramdaman ni kyungsoo yung sakit

it's just two fingers pero shet nasasaktan talaga si kyungsoo pano pa kaya kung yung hard and juicy hotdog na ni chanyeol ang ipapasok

dahan-dahan namang nilabasmasok ni chanyeol yung dalawang daliri niya sa loob ni kyungsoo at mahina namang napapaungol si kyungsoo rito

not long enough ay onti-onti nang nawala yung sakit na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo kaya he told chanyeol na he can already manage but chanyeol said he still needs to spread him more pero sabi naman ni kyungsoo kelangan na nilang bilisan dahil 15 minutes lang ang break na binigay niya

chanyeol let out a sigh atsaka sinunod ni kyungsoo. he's honestly worried kung makakaya ba ni kyungsoo lalo na they are in a position na medyo komplikado dahil nakatayo lang sila

isinandal naman ni chanyeol si kyungsoo sa pader atsak inayos ang pagkakatayo nila bago niya dahan-dahan at onti-onting ipinasok sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo ang mighty meaty hotdog niya

"Aㅡah... shit... baba... ang laki..." kyungsoo said habang mahigpit na napapayakap kay chanyeol

"I already told you. Baka di mo pa kayanin, baba."

"Noㅡno... justㅡjust put it in. Kakayanin ko."

chanyeol once again let out a sigh atsaka binigyan ng halik sa may ulo si kyungsoo

"Just tell me if it hurts baba. Titigil ako."

kyungsoo just nodded his head kaya naman tinuloy na ni chanyeol ang pagpasok ng alaga niya sa butas ni kyungsoo

he was able to put the tip in at sobrang ramdam ni kyungsoo yung sakit at hapdi nito pero hindi niya pinapakita kay chanyeol na nasasaktan siya dahil ayaw niyang tumigil ito

"Baba, you okay?" chanyeol asked a bit worried dahil hindi kumikibo si kyungsoo

"Yeㅡyes... I'mㅡI'm fine. Put it all in, baba."

chanyeol really is hesitating pero ayaw naman niyang magalit sa kanya si kyungsoo kaya he slowly and carefully put in his dick more sa loob ni kyungsoo

"Aㅡaㅡahh! Tangina!"

hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol ng malakas at mapasigaw dahil nabigla siya nung naisagad na ni chanyeol ang alaga nito sa loob niya

"Soㅡsorry, baba. Taㅡtanggalin ko na."

mabilis naman siyang pinigilan ni kyungsoo

"Gaㅡgago ka ba? Kung kelan napasok mo na ng buo tsaka mo pa tatanggalin?"

"Peㅡpero kasi... nasasaktan ka."

"I'mㅡI'm not. Naㅡnabigla lang ako. Just do me now, baba. We only have a few minutes left baka hanapin na nila tayo."

napabuntong hininga naman ulit si chanyeol bago niya sinunod si kyungsoo. he slowly moved at mahigpit namang napayakap si kyungsoo sa kanya

dahan-dahan lang munang gumalaw si chanyeol para maka-adjust si kyungsoo sa laki niya at para hindi rin ito sobrang masaktan

"Baba naman ehh... bilisan mo na. Kaya ko na."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Yeㅡyes. Kaya do it fast now."

mahigpit namang humawak si chanyeol sa bewang ni kyungsoo at dito binwelo ang sarili atsaka sinimulang bilisan ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo

di naman naiwasan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol ng malakas sa unang lakas ng bayo ni chanyeol kaya napahawak siya sa bibig niya

chanyeol thrusted faster and harder inside him at tangina ramdam na ramdam ni chanyeol ang sikip at init sa loob ni kyungsoo

"Ahh... tangina... baba... nilalamon mo buong alaga ko. Puta."

"Aㅡaㅡahh... taㅡtangina ka... iㅡikaw nga wiㅡwinaㅡwarak ako rito... fuck... baㅡbaka di aㅡako makalaㅡlakad nito."

mahigpit namang napayakap si kyungsoo kay chanyeol at napasandal na ang isang kamay ni chanyeol sa pader atsaka mas lalong idiniin ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo

"Aㅡaㅡahh! Putangina! Saㅡsaglet... aㅡahh... baㅡba..."

"Tangina baba. I knew it would feel this good inside you. Putangina I can't stop myself from fucking you."

chanyeol adjusted their position where he could easily thrust kyungsoo dahil he could feel na lalabasan na siya and he could also see na malapit narin labasan si kyungsoo

"Baba... I'm coming." chanyeol whispered as he thrusted faster and deeper sa loob ni kyungsoo

"I'mㅡI'm coming too..."

muli namang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa labi si kyungsoo as he continued thrusting, and in just a matter of seconds, sa huling bayo niya ay sabay silang nilabasan ni kyungsoo °₊·ˈ∗♡( ˃̶᷇ ‧̫ ˂̶᷆ )♡∗ˈ‧₊°

agad namang nilabas ni chanyeol ang alaga niya atsaka niyakap ng mahigpit si kyungsoo

"Sorry di na tayo nakagamit ng condom. Wala rin kasi akong dala." chanyeol said as he's catching his breath

napangiti naman ng maliit si kyungsoo bago niya ito niyakap pabalik

"It's okay, baba. I really don't mind."

bumitaw naman sa pagkakayakap si chanyeol para tignan at ngitian si kyungsoo

"If ever you get pregnant handang-handa akong pakasalan ka ha? I don't give a fuck about my career anymore. Ikaw ang priority ko."

malambot namang napatitig si kyungsoo sa kanya atsaka niya ito binigyan ng halik sa labi bago sila nag-ayos at mabilis na bumalik sa set

**Author's Note:**

> yieeee magdasal kayo oke? HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULIT SAYO MAM JACKY!!!! *:゜☆ヽ(*’∀’*)/☆゜:。*。


End file.
